weirdopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas Wars
The "War on Christmas" was a very stupid thing to do on the birth of Christ and also the politicians and the news did not help make matters at all by spinning the controversy more. The War Media warriors divide the ranks of those on two sides those who gleefully view public Christmas observance as a right versus those who glumly view Christmas as a state-imposed endorsement of religious worship meaning they wanted to be dumbasses. The leftists first initiated the "Christmas Solution" through the slogan "Happy Leftist Days" and banning the word Christmas and inserting the word leftist in everything. This started the use of the word "Merry Holidays" and this wasn't all about just saying these words it was about taking Christmas out of Christmas tree and labeling it as a holiday tree. However, this only made matters worse and people started to see through the nonsense that the media was throwing around and took matters into their own hands by telling the truth about the "War on Christmas" and saw it was just a hoax. What's the Big Deal The buzz they create touches nearly every part of an otherwise festive season filled with light, color, and music. There are heated arguments over the need for public funding for Christmas lights. The Debate Many nearly come to blows debating the mere use of the word “Christmas” in schools and at public events. Long-winded television commentators warn incessantly of “Christmas under attack” while politicians drone on about the separation of church and state. Retailers and their customers haggle over the use of the phrase “Merry Christmas”. Scholars debate over the The Irony Ironically, eleven months of the year Christmas is left alone and oftentimes people forget about that so-called War on Christmas because it's an unimportant bunch of mess. The passionate debate largely dwindles right after Christmas until the season rolls around again until people stop caring and enjoy the Christmas season. It was known as the "war of the strangest sort" and also no one really cares about it anymore and became the most ridiculous public debate ever known to the United States. The central message of Christmas is peace and stability by not arguing with trolls on the Internet or out in public because that's what they want to get a rise out of someone. Finally just in time for the season of peace some idiots want to bring it up again but failed miserably to gain anyone who gives a flying flip. The Results of the War on Christmas In the end, no one cares about the war and also move on with their lives there will be a war on something always. The War on Christmas was always the hoax that got to Americans but now they don't fall for that rhetoric that occurs in the news and media outlets. *Loss of money. *People becoming more aggressive during the holidays. *SHUT UP YOU DUMB ARSE BABOON! *Being a very stupid pain in the arse. The Opposing Party *Leftist *Barack Obama *Antifa *Atheists *Socialists *Communists Category:Dumb Ideas Category:Politics Category:Religion Category:Weird!